pvzgcfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Grc2003/Plants vs. Zombies Epic RPG
Welcome to my new game. It's an RPG version of PvZ Epic. How to play You comment on this blog telling me a level you want to play (out of the levels you unlocked so far) and all the plants you want to use. Then I tell you the zombies in the first wave and if any carry Plant Food, and you tell me what abilities your plants use. Then I respond with what the zombies do, and the game goes on until all your plants a KOd or you beat the level. Plants are divided into four classes: Single-Target, which attacks one zombie at a time, Crowd Controller, which attacks multiple zombies, Heavy Hitter, which hits hard and has lots of health, and Healer, which is bad at fighting but can heal other plants. Single-Target Plants include Peashooter, Repeater, Aspearagus, and Cabbage-Pult. Crowd Controller Plants include Fume-Shroom, Melon Pult, Lightning Reed, and Bloomerang. Heavy Hitter plants include Wall-Nut, Tall-Nut, Chomper, and Fire Chomper. Healer Plants include Sunflower, Twin Sunflower, Power Flower, and Heavenly Peach. Plants have three abilties: an offensive ability, which damages zombies, a support ability, which helps itself or other plants, and a Plant Food ability which uses one Plant Food, obtained by killing a zombie which carries it. Zombies can have up to four moves to use. If a plant is KOd, it needs to wait five rounds until it is revived. Accuracy goes like this: Perfect means it always hits, while Good means it hits almost always, Normal means it hits most of the time, Okay means it hits sometimes, Inaccurate means it has about a fifty-fifty chance, and Bad means it hits occasionally. Some attacks require a charge-up of two to five turns. Also, there are varying status effects, which do things like damage over time and taking longer to charge moves, and passive effects, which often make plants or zombies immune or more vulnerable to certain status effects. Plants Peashooter A basic attacker, which can be used to finish off zombies that have been weakened. Health: 125 Class: Single-Target Ability 1: Pea Cannon-Deals 10 damage to one zombie. Normal accuracy. Ability 2: Leafy Shield-A selected plant takes 5 less damage for 3 turns. Ability 3: Pea Gatling-Uses one Plant Food. Deals 60 damage to one zombie. Perfect accuracy. Unlocked: At the beginning of the game. Sunflower Can heal plants, at the cost of damage and health. Health: 100 Class: Healer Ability 1: Sun Pulse-Deals 5 damage to one zombie, and heals all plants 5 health. Normal accuracy. Ability 2: Heal Beam-Heals one plant 10 health. Ability 3: Sunbeam-Uses one Plant Food. Deals 30 damage to one zombie, and heals all plants 30 health. Perfect accuracy. Unlocked: After beating 1-1. Wall-Nut Hits hard and can be used to finish off weak zombies or heavily damage strong ones. Health: 200 Class: Heavy Hitter Ability 1: Nut Headbutt-Deals 15 damage to one zombie. Normal accuracy. Ability 2: Iron Maiden-A selected plant takes 10 less damage for 3 turns. Ability 3: Bowling Ball Roll-Uses one Plant Food. Deals 60 damage each to two zombies and stuns another one for one turn. Perfect accuracy. Unlocked: After beating 1-2. Cherry Bomb A master of crowd control, good at wiping out groups of zombies. Health: 125 Class: Crowd Controller Ability 1: Seed Spit-Deals 10 damage each to two zombies. Normal accuracy. Ability 2: Seed Shield-The next five zombies that attack a selected plant have 5 damage dealt to them. Ability 3: Chaboof-Uses one Plant Food. Deals 60 damage each to four zombies. Perfect accuracy. Unlocked: After beating 1-3. Potato Mine Essentially a weaker, but more accurate, Cherry Bomb. Health: 100 Class: Single-Target Ability 1: Potato Bomb-Deals 10 damage to one zombie. Good accuracy. Ability 2: Landmine-When a selected plant is attacked, their attacker takes 10 damage. This effect lasts three turns. Ability 3: Spudow-Uses one Plant Food. Deals 60 damage to one zombie. Perfect accuracy. Unlocked: After beating 1-4. Snow Pea Like a Peashooter, but it can chill zombies. Chilled zombies take two turns to charge up moves that have no charge-up, and twice as many moves to charge up moves with a charge-up. The effect wears off when the zombie performs any move though. Health: 125 Class: Single-Target Ability 1: Ice Pea Cannon-Deals 10 damage to one zombie, and chills it. Normal accuracy. Ability 2: Ice Shards-When a selected plant is attacked, their attacker takes 10 damage and is chilled. This effect lasts three turns. Ability 3: Ice Pea Gatling-Uses one Plant Food. Deals 60 damage to one zombie, and freezes it. Perfect accuracy. Unlocked: After beating 1-5. Passive effects: Frozen: Immune to Chill and Freeze effects, but takes double damage from Burn effects. Bloomerang Lacks accuracy, but hits multiple zombies. Health: 125 Class: Crowd Controller Ability 1: Boomerang Throw-Deals 10 damage each to three zombies. Okay accuracy. Ability 2: Boomerang Shield-When a plant is attacked, the plant takes 5 less damage and the zombie takes the damage instead. This effect lasts 3 turns. Ability 3: Boomerang Storm-Uses one Plant Food. Deals 15 damage each to all zombies. Perfect accuracy. Unlocked: After beating 1-7. Repeater Stronger than a Peashooter, but less accurate. Health: 125 Class: Single-Target Ability 1: Double Pea Cannon-Deals 20 damage to one zombie. Okay accuracy. Ability 2: Double Team-For three turns, if a selected plant attacks, the Repeater immediately attacks the same target. Ability 3: Super Pea Gatling-Uses one Plant Food. Deals 60 damage to one zombie and 30 damage to the same zombie or another zombie. Perfect accuracy. Unlocked: After beating 1-8. Chomper Powerful and healthy, making for an effective plant. Health: 150 Class: Heavy Hitter Ability 1: Chomp-Deals 15 damage to one zombie. Normal accuracy. Ability 2: Goopy Help-For three turns, if a zombie attacks a selected plant, the Chomper gives it the poison status effect for two turns. Poisoned zombies take the number of turns left until the effect wears off times five damage per turn. So, for example, a zombie which has the poison status effect for two turns takes ten damage the first turn it has the effect, but five damage the second turn. Ability 3: Om Nom Nom-Uses one Plant Food. Deals 20 damage each to three zombies. Perfect accuracy. Unlocked: After beating 1-9. Passive effects: Poisonous: Immune to poison effects. Boosts Boosts can be activated whenever you want, to help out. Shovel Use: Digs up a plant. It can't be attacked during that time, and it slowly heals at a rate of 5 health per turn, but it can't use abilities. Unlocked: After beating 1-8. Zombies Browncoat Zombie A basic zombie which is only threatening in groups. Health: 10 Ability 1: Bite-Deals 5 damage to one plant. Normal accuracy. Flag Zombie Appears only during huge waves, and acts like a more powerful Browncoat. Health: 10 Ability 1: Bite-Deals 5 damage to one plant. Normal accuracy. Ability 2: Flag Whack-Deals 10 damage to one plant. Okay accuracy. Conehead Zombie Wears a cone, the cone adding to his health and giving him an extra attack. Health: 30 Ability 1: Bite-Deals 5 damage to one plant. Normal accuracy. Ability 2: Cone Swipe-Deals 10 damage to one plant. Okay accuracy. Buckethead Zombie Has lots of health and an inaccurate but powerful attack. Health: 65 Ability 1: Bite-Deals 5 damage to one plant. Ability 2: Bucket Bash-Charge: 2 turns. Deals 15 damage to one plant. Inaccurate accuracy. Pole Vaulting Zombie Quite evasive and agile, making for a force to be reckoned with. Health: 30 Ability 1: Pole Jab-Deals 10 damage to one plant. Ability 2: Jump-The next attack has no effect, unless it's a Plant Food attack. Category:Blog posts